With wide use of the internet, social network services (SNSs) develop rapidly. A SNS provides an interaction platform for internet users to communicate with each other and make friends with each other. A user can upload information such as text, images, and so on to show himself or share funny things with other users. Since multimedia materials such as images or video files have a relatively direct visual appearance, uploading images to the SNS network gradually becomes a main tendency of the SNS developments.
FIG. 1 shows an operation interface via which a user device can upload text, images and so on. As shown in FIG. 1, text to upload is inputted into a text input area on the operation interface; when an upload from local button on the operation interface is clicked, a local image media library is invoked for the user to select and determine an image to upload, and the image to upload is loaded and displayed in the text input area; or when an upload captured photo button is clicked, a camera of the user device is invoked to take a picture, and after the picture is taken, the taken picture is loaded and displayed in the text input area.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that following problems may exist in the traditional art:
Since the space of a user device's screen is limited, when a user inputs a relatively large amount of text information or when the size of an image to upload is too large, the user device can't display all the content to upload completely; or for some touch screen devices, when an image to upload is too large, the image may cover the touch screen keyboard area, resulting in that the touch screen devices can't obtain information inputted by the user properly.